Dark Past, Scary Present, Bright Future
by Rage6776
Summary: Levi Ackerman, a high class assassin designated to kill. Killing was the only way he could think of to help his ailing sister. On the other hand, Eren Jaeger was just a normal college student. Just having a normal life and friends, he's just your everyday person. But fate seemed to be terribly cruel as they were brought together by a beautiful destiny. [Better Summary inside]
1. The Next Target

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the picture.**

 **Summary:**

 **Levi was a high class assassin. He have spilled a lot of blood, cut a hundred of heads, and stabbed a thousand of times. This was his way to survive and to help her ailing sister.**

 **Eren was an ordinary college student. Having his grades stable, hanging out with friends, coming home to a comfortable home. He was practically just normal.**

 **But destiny brought them to a cruel meeting. Eren was Levi's next target. And that was all it took to change their life dramatically.**

* * *

"This is your target. Here." An old man handed a picture with detailed notes to Levi who was wearing his mask. The mask was needed so know one will know his true identity. One mistake and his face would be all over the news.

Levi got the picture and studied the face on it. "How much?"

"Ten thousand."

Levi eyed the old man and scoffed, "This guy's father is the police, he lives in a mansion with security cameras everywhere and all you give is ten thousand? Tch, no thanks." He gave the picture back.

"Fifteen thousand."

"Double it. Thirty thousand."

The old man's eyes widened, "T-thirty thousand? Are you insane? You just have to kill this worthless boy here who fucked with my slutty wife. Is it that hard, boy?!"

Levi growled and grab the old man by his shirt, "You better listen to me, fucker. I am killing a guy who's father is the head of the police, security cameras everywhere, big fucking securities around the mansion, and a guy apparently who even _you_ can't put a bullet in his head without being caught. So you have three choices with me. Thirty thousand and I'll kill this kid, no deal no death, or I do this without the money but with your head in display at my room. Fucking choose, old hag."

"F-fine! Thirty thousand! Now let go of your filthy hands!" The man said and Levi complied and let go.

"At 12am, you won't see him breathing anymore." Levi said and disappeared in the dark.

* * *

Levi walked inside a small apartment around a dark alleyway. Covered under his cloak, his hair was messy as blood was all over his body. As he entered, he encountered a usual sight he always sees. The inside was far more clean than the outside. Few books piled up in a old looking shelf, pictures and frames hanged on the wall, the moonlight passing through their window being the only source of light, and his red auburn haired sister sleeping soundly above her bed looking thinner than usual.

As Levi was about to take a shower, a voice mumbled. "L-levi? Is that you?"

The raven approached his sister and patted his head, "Who else would it be, Isabel?"

"You're covered in blood again." Isabel mumbled.

"Oh shit, I forgot that this filthy blood was still on me." Levi quickly brought his hand away from Isabel. "I'll just take a shower. Just rest there."

"I've rested long enough for the whole day already! Its soo boring!" Isabel pouted.

"Then read some books."

"Finished all of them."

"Get your camera and capture some pictures."

"I have already took a lot of pictures in this cabin. I want to take pictures outside!"

The short man sighed, "Isabel, you know you have a stage 4 lung cancer. Going out with dirty smoke everywhere will be terrible for your condition. Its dangerous for your health, okay?"

"But I can just cover my nose! All I want is to see a glimpse of it, another angle other than by the window. And besides, I'm getting tired of the smell of blood here."

Levi sighed once more and closed his eyes for a moment, "Isabel, listen to me."

Isabel stayed silent, noticing the seriousness in her brother's voice.

"Our good for nothing uncle left us with a fucking shit debt, our daily needs, payment for this fucking apartment, and your treatment. I didn't get the chance to go to school when I was a kid so there's a limited job choices. But we desperately need a huge amount of money so I've got no choice but do assassination. And that would make me come home here with the sight and scent of blood. You have to understand."

"There's always a choice, brother. And you have chose yours."

Levi was taken aback from her sister's words. But he decided to change the subject. "Anyways, you aren't allowed to go outside so stop being a brat. I need to take a shower."

The raven heard his sister whined in protest but he ignored her and headed for the showers.

 _Actually, there was another reason why he chose to be an assassin._

 ** _The next day, Levi's next target was a certain tan man with dark chocolate hair, and unusual green eyes._**

* * *

It was already dark and Eren was tired. His body just wanted to stop moving, his eyes just wanted to shut close, and he just wanted lay on his perfectly soft bed. It was certainly a stressful day.

First, he was late and missed two classes because of oversleeping and a one hell of a traffic. During lunch time, a certain horse-face picked up a fight and so they were scolded by a handful of teachers. During his part time job, he was yet again late and received a nasty seminar by his manager. After that, he lost his wallet and had to prepare himself for another scolding by his deadly sister.

"Wahhhh! Why is my day so fucked up! What the hell did I do for this world to hate me?" Eren shouted out of nowhere. The few people around him gave him looks but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was too tired to even glance at them. He decided to pass into a dark alleyway considering to take a shortcut.

That alleyway was dark and abandoned but it was definitely a shortcut to Eren's apartment. He used to take shortcuts there when he was a kid too but that was a long time ago. What matters to Eren now is that he just wanted to jump in his bed and sleep like a pig. Okay, pig's a bit exaggerated but you get what I mean.

As he walked, he felt shivers run down his spine. He felt like someone was following him. He looked back but all he saw was nothing. He continued walking but kept his guard as he kept glancing around him. The brunet really had a a bad feeling as he continued oh his path. When he looked back again, he saw a man under a cloak. The face was hidden inside the hood, so Eren couldn't see who it was.

Eren continued walking, now much faster. He fastened his speed as he was growing more suspicious when the man walked faster too.

The tan man couldn't take it anymore and faced the suspicious man's direction. The man was shorter than him, hidden under a black cloak, and looks like he's holding something at his hand.

"What the hell do you want?" Eren shouted at the man.

 _Silence._

The man did not reply. Instead, he walked closer to Eren. The brunet only found himself stiffened, clearly waiting for a reply. But that was a dumb decision to make as he saw the man holding a knife.

Eren didn't know what to do. His brain stopped working and his body grew numb. He felt himself stiffened but now because of fear. He wanted to run but his legs betrayed him. He wanted to scream but couldn't seem to find his voice. He wanted to at least move but his body froze.

 _He was so dead._

"Tch, not even thinking of running away. How pathetic are you?" A low voice came out from the man but before Eren could reply, he felt intense pain.

Eren looked down at the pain of his stomach. He felt an excruciating pain, his eyes went heavy, his legs wobbled, his head went dizzy, and he saw red fluid coming out of his stomach.

 _Before he knew it, he saw pitch black._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Oh shit, don't kill me guys! Yeah I know, first story, first chapter and I already made a cliff hanger. But don't worry, I have all this planned out~! Oh, Eren is not dead yet, not to worry~**

 _ **Reviews would be appreciated~! (*3*)**_


	2. What The Hell

Eren was awoken by an unfamiliar sight. The ceiling was gray but his was green. The walls were painted sky blue instead of green. He found himself in someone else's bed. Fade light coming from above. It wasn't his room nor his house. He started to panic.

What happened to him? He tried to search back his memories that were fuzzy. He remembered himself walking from work. Then he walked into an alleyway. Then...

"Oh shit!" Eren quickly looked at his stomach as he remembered the events from earlier. There wrapped around was a bondage to cover a somewhat deep wound. It really _did_ happen. He was suddenly stabbed by some mysterious man and he didn't know why.

Panicking, he tried to get up but his wound stretched sending a sudden pain through his nerves. He yelped and backed down.

"Don't try to get up yet, you piece of shit." A sudden voice came from the door.

Eren turned his head towards the voice and encountered the same man from back then. But this time, he can now see the man's features clearly. Raven undercut hair, steel blue orbs, thin furrowed brows, rosy lips, _gawddd, he was fucking handsome!_ Eren felt his heart skipped a beat. Hell, he was so sure that he wasn't gay but something about this guy was different. He gaped at the beautiful man in front of him.

"Quit staring, brat." The man said, bringing Eren back to reality. Then, a slap of realization suddenly hit Eren.

 _This guy was the one who stabbed him!_

"Who hell are you?! Where am I?!What did you do?!" Eren exclaimed to the beautifu- I mean, creepy man.

The man glared, "Shut the fuck up. My sister is sleeping."

Eren didn't know why but he followed.

"What did you do to me?" Eren said but now in a softer voice but still with daggers.

"Aside from stabbing you last night? Nothing but bring you in to my fucking room."

The brunet narrowed his eyes. A lot of questions popped in his head. "Why did you stab me?"

"Work."

"Work?"

"Yes, work." The raven said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean work? What kind of work have to kill? Unless it's assassi-" Eren's eyes widened, "You do assassination?!"

The man's glare was back again, "I told you to lower your voice didn't I?"

Eren frowned, "You do assassination?"

"Tch, want me to prove it to you?"

"N-no thanks!" Eren stuttered, scared.

The man only "hmph" in response.

The brunet observed his surroundings. It was just a normal room, different from what he expected. He thought that there would be knives in display, blood spilled on the walls, and some other weapons designed for killing. But instead, he encountered a normal sight a room would have. A closet, a small bookshelf, a table, and some broom. And a small bag that has a label of "Levi" written on it.

 _Levi huh? Must be his name. But it seems to be familiar... Where did he hear the name before?_

Then, more questions started appearing in Eren's head.

He turned to the man whom he thought was named Levi and asked, "Who offered you to kill me?"

"I don't ask names from my clients, brat."

"Fine. Then at least describe."

"Tch, some horse-face."

Eren couldn't believe his ears. He immediatly knew who it was. Jean would do that? He knows that they weren't in good terms but this was too far.

"Did he tell you why?"

The man's glare was yet again back, "Why do I have to tell you all this?"

"C'mon, pleaseeeee!" Eren begged.

"Tsk, fine if it means for your mouth to fucking shut up. He said something about 'He took everything from me' and shits."

Eren turned quiet as he could not believe it. They were best friends back then, as in way back then. But that all changed suddenly one day.

He let it all slide away from his thoughts as he could not do anything about it until he'll talk to Jean personally.

Then, a very curious question popped in his head, "Why didn't you kill me?"

The man was quiet for a moment then said, "You'll eventually know soon."

Before Eren could even react, a girl's voice suddenly called, "Leviiiii!"

Levi mumbled, "Tch, damn sister." He then turned to Eren and said with warning eyes, "Don't you even dare leave this room."

Eren gulped as he knew what this Levi man is capable to do if he makes a mistake. "Y-yes."

And so, Levi left the room.

Levi shut the door behind him and headed towards his sister's room. He opened the door and saw his sister sitting on her bed eyes focused on him.

"What?" Levi asked.

"Brother... You're keeping a secret from me are you?" Isabel eyed his brother.

The raven was startled at his sister's sudden statement. "W-what do you mean? Stop saying nonsense, Isabel."

"Oh don't play with me, brother. I saw that bleeding guy you just brought earlier. I immediately recognized him. It's _him_ , isn't it?"

Levi was quiet for a moment. He closed his eyes thinking if he should say it or not. In the end, he opened them and said, "Yes Isabel. It's _him_."

 _Levi was at the age of fifteen when he met the eight year old Eren._

 _Levi was passing through a park when a young boy suddenly fell from a high tree._

 _"Ouch! Waaaahhhhh!" The young boy was covered with scratches and bleeding wounds from the fall, crying._

 _Levi looked around if anybody could help as he was in a hurry to get home. But as he found out that he was the only person there, he heaved out a sigh._

 _"Hey brat." Levi called to the crying boy._

 _"Y-yes?" The boy looked at Levi with watery eyes. Levi couldn't seem to figure out what shade of green were his orbs were._

 _"Mind telling me why the fuck were you on that big ass tree?" Levi said without caring to think at his words. But Eren seemed to disturbed by it as he frowned._

 _"You shouldn't use bad words, mister." Eren pouted clearly remembering his mother's teachings. Levi swore that pout was fucking cute but would never admit it to anyone._

 _"Do you really think I give a shit? Now tell me why were you in that fucking tree or else I could just leave you bleeding here." Levi glared at the boy. Suddenly, the unusual green eyed boy cried again but it wasn't because of the frown._

 _The boy quickly grabbed Levi's shirt and looked straightly to the raven with eyes covered in a pool of tears. "M-mister, p-please don't l-leave me!"_

 _Levi couldn't handle seeing those beautiful eyes wet with tears so he crouched down and wiped the tears off using his thumb._

 _"Now now, don't fucking cry on me. Why were you on that tree and where are your shitty parents?" Levi asked but now more nicely, at least in his definition of nice._

 _"My mom and me were shopping some grocery near here w-when I suddenly got s-seperated from her. I tried l-looking for her but I c-couldn't. So I decided to c-climb at a tree to search for h-her..." The little one said with tears falling from his eyes._

 _"Where do you live, brat?"_

 _"I don't remember... We were riding a car to get here..." Eren averted his eyes._

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Eren..."_

 _"Well then Eren. I'm Levi. And for now, I'll be taking you home with me until we'll find your parents, got that brat?" Levi ruffled the brunet's hair._

 _Eren's watery eyes beamed. "R-really Mister Levi?"_

 _"Yeah yeah. And don't call me mister, I'm not that old." Levi stood up and held Eren's hand to lead the way._

 _"Okay, Levi!" Eren smiled and playfully tightened his grip to Levi._

 _Both of them reached to a poorly structured apartment. The gate was rusty, the door's lock was clearly broken, the white paint was constantly turning gray._

 _"Sorry brat, but I'm poor so my apartment ain't fuzzy or fucking comfy." Levi told Eren before opening the door._

 _"It's okay! As long as I'm not lost!" Eren said and cheerfully went inside._

 _The inside was much different. It was clean. As in very clean. The walls were neatly painted with white, the furnitures were arranged properly, and no speck of dust can be seen anywhere._

 _"Shitty brat, leave your shoes before entering dammit. I have just recently cleaned this morning." Levi gave a frown._

 _"Oh sorry!" Eren quickly removed his shoes amd put it aside properly._

 _"Go sit at the couch. I'll get some stuff to clean your wounds." Eren did as he was ordered._

 _While waiting for Levi's return, he caught a glimpse of auburn red by a door which he guessed that it was leading to a room._

 _Alarmed, he called, "Who's there?"_

 _"I should be the one asking that..." A girl's voice said._

 _Then, out came a little red auburn haired girl that was at the same age as Eren._

 _"Hmmm?" Eren cutely hummed in response._

 _"Why are you in our apartment?" The girl asked with great caution._

 _"Oh, Levi brought me here." The tan boy bluntly said._

 _"Brother did? Why?" The girl eyed the brunet._

 _But before Eren could give a reply, someone anwered it for him instead._

 _"He's lost Isabel. We need to find his fucking parents. Plus, he's injured."_

 _Both kids looked at Levi who was bringing a first aid kit. The raven approached Eren and started taking care of his wounds. Eren would yelp and whine everytime his injuries sting in pain by the touch._

 _"Then brother, does that mean that he would sleep here until we find his parents?" Isabel asked._

 _"Yes." Levi replied._

 _"Where would he sleep then?"_

 _"In my room."_

 _"But brother! We are clearly already having a hard time with our expenses already! You're job is also dangerous and now you're putting a burden to add up to our problems? Nooo! Our food is already little for the two us and bringing another one would mean less for us!" Isabel whined._

 _Levi got annoyed and glared angrily at his sister. Before words could came out from his mouth, Eren spoke._

 _"Nee Levi, if you guys are having problems with money, I could just leave. I don't want to be a burden here. Besides, I'm sure mommy can find me. She'll definetly will. But as that won't come yet, I'll just stay at the streets and continue for searching her." Eren looked at Levi trying hard to smile but his eyes were clearly showing a glint of sadness._

 _Isabel felt herself sunk as she heard the brunet's statement. She felt a strong sense of guilt. She knows the feeling of searching for a mother and she didn't want those innocent green eyes to feel what she had gone through._

 _On the other hand, Levi was trying to sink the words further to his brain. He couldn't believe a kid like Eren could already speak with much knowledge and maturness._

 _"Eren... you couldn't possibly actually do that, right?" Levi asked to make sure._

 _"Why wouldn't I?" Eren spoke innocently._

 _"You are not doing that Eren. Period." Levi said with a serious tone._

 _"But I can't be a burden here." The brunet mumbled._

 _"You will not be a burden here, Eren. So you better shut the fuck up."_

 _Little Eren was about to argue but did as he was told._

 _"And Isabel," Levi turned to his sister, "Don't you have anything to say?"_

 _Isabel focused her gaze to the floor and murmured, "Sorry, Eren... I didn't mean to be bad..."_

 _"Its okay." Eren flashed a heart warming smile._

 _But Isabel was still feeling a lot of guilt so when she couldn't handle it anymore, she ran to Eren giving him a cute hug._

 _She cried while hugging Eren, "I'm so shorry Ewen! I-I didn't mean to! Wahhhhhhh!"_

 _Levi sighed, his sister was certainly still a little child._

 _Eren gave the hug back, "It's okay Isabel. Friends?"_

 _"Friends."_

 _Levi watched as the two kids hugged each other cutely. When it was time for bed, Levi sent Isabel to sleep in her room and dragged Eren to his. They laid there together with Eren feeling uncomfortable._

 _"Hey, what's wrong brat?" Levi rolled his back so he was facing Eren._

 _"I can't sleep..." Eren replied, averting his gaze._

 _"What? Your mother cuddles you every night for you to go to sleep huh?" Levi said sarcastically._

 _Then, Eren went quiet and Levi knew he just had a wild guess._

 _"Oh hell no. I don't do cuddling."_

 _"But Leviii, I can't sleep without anyone cuddling me..." Eren looked at Levi with damn cute puppy eyes that Levi found himslef hard to ignore._

 _"Fine, but only for this night you shit." Levi growled._

 _"Yayyy!" Eren beamed out obviously ignoring the growl._

 _And so, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren with the kid doing the same to him. After a few minutes, Eren was fast asleep with cute snores escaping his tiny mouth._

 _"And here you said you'll just stay at the streets. Who the hell would cuddle you to sleep there?" Levi mumbled to himself and soon got to sleep as well._

 **Author's Note: Well, that was one hell of a chapter for being so long. I really apologize for it, mostly the very long flashback. But sad to say, another flashback can be found by the next chapter so again, I truly am sorry. I just really got carried away with the flashback. Anyways, we'll get to the real deal of the story in the upcoming chapters so please be patient with me cuz my life is fucking busy. Okay, let's not make this long too.** **Reviews would be appreciated (*3*)**


	3. Lost

**_I'll be changing the way Isabel address Levi. Instead of "brother", I'll do it as "big bro". Sorry for the inconvenience_** **_Also, I'm making Eren and Isabel best friends. Don't get any ideas that I would pair them because of this chapter._**

 ** _FORGIVE MY MISTAKES. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE. (*3*)_**

* * *

 _The next day, Eren was hopping out of the bed in a rush. He reached out of the room and saw Isabel still rubbing her eyes while hugging a teddy bear at the living room._ He quickly approached her trying to look for a certain raven.

 _"Ummm... Isabel, where's Levi?" Eren asked, eyes still sleepy._

" _Big bro... ummm... He's working I_ _guess." Isabel said._

 _"What kind of work?" Eren tilted his head a bit._

 _"... something." Isabel hesitated._

 _"Ehhhhh? Something?" Eren wasn't satisfied with just 'something'._

 _Isabel sighs and sat on the couch, "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you Eren. Big bro might get angry and I'm sure that would mean no more candies for me if that happens."_

 _Eren pouted, "Is his work really that secrety?" The brunet said with a made up word._

 _"Hmmm yes, his work is secrety. Maybe you can ask big bro if you want if he comes back."_

 _"Okay!" The green/blue eyed boy said cheerfully but his stomach suddenly grumbled, "Ughhhh, hungry..."_

 _Isabel giggled, "Big Bro left some food. I'll go microwave it." The red haired girl stood up, still bringing her teddy bear._

 _"Really? I envy you Isabel~" Eren whined._

 _"Ehhh? Why?" Isabel asked._

 _"I mean, you're so responsible already!"_

 _"Well, I need to be responsible with Big Bro not home most of the time." Isabel headed to the kitchen and took the food out of the fridge and put them in the microwave._

 _Food was ready within minutes and Isabel and Eren happily ate the food at the table. While they were eating, Isabel then said, "Nee Eren, Big Bro told me to take you out and find for your mother. So take a shower after eating, okay?"_

 _Eren stared at Isabel for a few seconds, "Wow, Levi really trusts you. And you're just still eight! I think. Anyways, Mom won't even let me play outside by myself!" The little boy once again pouted._

 _Isabel giggles, "You're cute, Eren. No wonder Big Bro took you in."_

 _"Huh? What does that mean?" Eren asks out of curiosity._

 _"Nothing~!" Isabel smiled sheepishly leaving Eren confused._

 _And so, the two little kids finished their food. After eating, Eren quickly went to the shower. But poor little Eren was a spoiled little kid and had his mother wash for him. So he didn't know how to take a bath by himself._

 _Once he took all his clothes off, he didn't know what to do next. He just stared at the shower not sure what he exactly needs to do. After a quite some time, Isabel noticed that the shower hasn't turned on yet. She check on Eren and saw him naked, not yet wet. Of course, still innocent kids, it didn't mind them at all._

 _"Eren, why are you still dry?" Isabel asked._

 _Eren averted his gaze with clearly embarrassed, "I... ummm... I don't know how to take a bath by myself."_

 _Isabel stared at the flustered boy then laughs, "Haha, I guess you're really a spoiled kid."_

 _"S-shut up!" The brunet looks away._

 _"Okay Eren, I'll take a bath with you. I'll teach you how to take a bath by yourself." The red haired girl giggled._

 _"Hmmm, okay!"_

 _The two innocent kids took a bath together. Don't get any ideas, both kids don't have thoughts like that. The intention was just to take a bath, that's all._

 _After taking a bath, Eren suddenly realized that he didn't have clothes. Luckily, Levi still has his old little clothes around and Isabel made him wear it._

 _They first strolled around the neighborhood, asking questions about Eren's mother. Much to their eagerness, no luck was received No clues for Eren's mother. To be honest, the brunet was a little sad and disappointed but that didn't low his hopes down. He was determined to find his mother, even if it will take days, weeks, and even months. He just kept lingering to that tiny ray of hope._

* * *

 _Midnight had already struck hours ago when the raven arrived. He was yet again covered in blood and all he wanted was to take a damn shower. He opened the door slowly making sure he won't wake up the kids, mostly Eren. The little brunet still didn't know about his occupation and he plans to keep it that way. He took his black mask off._

 _He went inside and was about to take a shower when a sleepy voice was heard, "Levi?"_

 _ **Shit,** Levi thought._

 _He turned and faced the owner of the voice and encountered a wide eyed Eren._

 _"I-is that blood?" Eren asked, definetly shocked._

 _Just before Levi could answer, Isabel came running towards them. "Eren, I told you to stay in bed!"_

 _"But... why is Levi covered in blood?"_

 _Levi sighed, taking off his hooded cloack and crouched down to reach Eren's eye level._

 _"Brat, there's something you need to know while you are in this house."_

 _"Is this about your secrety work?"_

 _Levi frowned and looked at Isabel finding an answer. Isabel just gave him a 'not-my-fault-he-asked-for-it' look. Levi dismissed it and focused his gaze back to Eren._

 _"Damn... Yes, Eren. Actually, my work is-"_

 _"You're an assassin, aren't you?" Eren cut him off._

 _Levi was startled on how Eren quickly guessed it. **Fuck this kid and his smart brain.**_

 _"Yes brat, I'm an assassin." Levi confessed._

 _The room was filled with silence. Levi prepared himself for the brunet's shocking and afraid reaction, but what Eren said next surprised both Levi and his sister._

 _"An assassin? Wow, that's awesome!"_

 _"W-wait, you're not shocked or something?" Isabel asked._

 _"Of course I was shocked. But, an assassin? Really? How cool is that!" Eren gleamed._

 _"Aren't you afraid?" Levi narrowed his eyes._

 _"Nope! I mean, killing people is just awesome! I saw a lot of them in the movies and the way they handle knives are just so cool! Although my mom scolded me because they aren't for kids she says."_

 _Honestly, Levi couldn't understand how he felt. It was the first time someone accepted him aside from his sister. And what's more is that Eren thinks he was awesome and such. Levi couldn't help but crack a tiny smile, almost visible to the naked eye._

 _"You're really one of a kind, aren't you? You shitty brat."_

 _Eren only grinned at him and with Isabel smiling at the back._

 _"Oh well, I need to take a shower. Fucking blood is already nasty."_

* * *

 _Four weeks. Four weeks have passed ever since Eren temporarily lived in the small Ackerman household. Eren's mother was still yet to be found. Each and every day they look for her but no such luck. Eren was getting displeased, disappointed, and sad. He missed his mother so much already. Of course, his whole family as well. Together with his father, his sister-adopted to be exact, and even his_ _best friend. Why couldn't he just remember the address Why couldn't he just remember where he lives? Why couldn't he just at least know some kind of contact number of them? He was certainly annoyed on how dumb he was. Surely if Mikasa was to be lost, she could find her way back home in an instant. Hell he even highly doubt that Mikasa would ever get lost. But Eren wasn't like Mikasa._

Y _et little Eren was still determined to find his family. Even though he felt like slumping and crying, he just couldn't. Not when two certain people was there for him. And mostly the certain raven._ _Over the past few weeks, Eren had gotten close to them. They had fun times. For example..._

 _Levi has brought Isabel and Eren to the park. There he planned for them to play at the little playground while he watches over them. They had just finished looking for Eren's mother and decided for the kids to have fun a bit._

 _They arrived and both kids rushed to the playground. Isabel headed for the swing while Eren went to the slide. Levi simply sat at a bench and started reading his book._

 _While Levi was reading, Eren approached him, hiding something at his back._

 _"What is it, brat?" Levi closed his book._

 _Eren flashed an adorable grin and showed Levi a small flower. "For you~!"_

 _"What am I supposed to do with that thing?" Levi said._

 _"Ummmm..." Eren puts his hand to his chin and looked up with eyes closed, showing Levi that he was thinking, "Oh! Wait for a moment."_

 _Eren quickly ran over. Levi just scoffed and went back to reading. Twenty minutes later, Eren was back holding a beautiful flower crown. Levi was shocked and eyes wide. The flower crown was colorful, clearly made from different flowers from the ground that Eren picked not caring if they match. And it was nicely made, definitely firm and doesn't break or fall to pieces when you move it._

 _"Wait, you made that by yourself?" Levi asked._

 _"With the help of Isabel~!" Eren smiled._

 _"What? You expect me to wear that on my head?"_

 _Eren just stayed quiet with hopeful eyes that answered the question with a 'yes'._

 _"Oh hell no. Those flowers came from the ground. Who knows how filthy those are?" Levi scoffed._

 _Eren's face suddenly fell. Levi can see the disappointment in Eren's eyes. Levi heaved out a sigh, "Fine."_

 _"Really? Yayy!" Eren beamed out. Gloomy face not seen anymore. "Let me put it on you!"_

 _Levi lowered his head down so Eren could reach. Eren cheerfully put the flower crown over the raven's head. Surprisingly it fit perfectly on Levi's head._

 _"There! Now you look pretty." Eren said._

 _Levi was about to correct the 'pretty' statement on him when drops of water fell. He looked above and saw that the clouds were gray._

 _"Oh shit. Eren, call Isabel. We're heading home." Levi demanded._

 _"What? Why?" The brunet asked._

 _"Are you dumb? It's raining, idiot." Levi quickly stood up from his seat._

 _"So? It's fun to play under the rain!" Eren jumped playfully._

 _"No. We'll get sick." Levi said bluntly._

 _"But Leevii!" Eren whined._

 _"Eren, this is the last time I'll say this. Fuck no so-" Levi was cut when water splashes onto his shirt. He looked behind and saw Isabel smirking at him._

 _"The rain is fun Big Bro. Let's play!" Isabel backed a little as she knew she pissed Levi off._

 _"Fucking piece of shit! The water got into me and I'm now fucking dirty!" Levi exclaimed. But then, another splash of water reached his pants. This time, it came from Eren._

 _"Let's have some fun, Levi!" Eren said and ran together with Isabel giggling and laughing._

 _"Holy shit, I'm gonna kill you, you fucking brats!" Levi chased after them around the park, with the flower crown still above his head._

 _But if Levi were to be honest, he had fun with the brats. But you have to take his life first before he would ever admit that._

 _Later that night, Isabel and Eren were forced to clean the bathroom and toilet spotless much to their dismays. Little did they know that the raven then kept the flower crown to a place away from the brats reach or sight._

* * *

 _ **I am sorry for the long wait my pretty little psychos~!(don't mind, I like calling you guys that way) Truly, I am. I suck for being an author. I'm so sorry for my life being so fucking busy. I'll try to update earlier next time. [Keyword: TRY]**_

 _ **Anyways, tell me if there's something wrong, don't hesitate to tell me. No rude comments please, English ain't my first language.**_

 _ **Reviews would be appreciated~! (*3*)**_


	4. Hope We Meet Again

**_Yo my pretty little psychos! Here's the update!_**

 ** _FORGIVE MY MISTAKES. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE._**

 ** _(*3*)_**

* * *

 _Four weeks soon turned to two months. Two months turned to three. And now, it has been four months. Yes, four fucking months and still no sign for the brunet's mother. How was that even possible? Even they don't know. So Eren just got used to the Ackerman until he'll find his mother for the mean time._

 _Eren was used to the siblings already. And he felt like he belongs. Shared meals, shared baths, sleeping together, playing together, he felt like he found a new family. Of course he won't replace his first family but he just couldn't stop himself from thinking._

 _He got close to both Isabel and Levi. He and Isabel turned to be best friends. They loved playing and taking a bath together. They share a lot in common. Favorite color, favorite food, favorite flavor, and even favorite game which was 'piss-Levi-off' game. They liked getting Levi annoyed, his reactions were just so priceless. But of course it would soon lead to cleaning the house until they were exhausted._

 _On the other hand, Eren loved it when Levi was around since the raven mostly had a job to do which was making crimes of murder. The brunet wasn't afraid of Levi. He knew he was doing something bad but he just really thinks it's awesome. He loved it when the raven sleeps beside him. He could cuddle him all he wants, even though the short man complains first. He feels so safe and comfortable with Levi around. He then suddenly found himself attached to Levi. He would look for the raven's presence everyday. He couldn't sleep well when the raven wasn't around. And he found a feeling in his chest that he had no clue what it was towards Levi. He didn't know what that feeling was so he just ignored it._

 _They were at the living room at that time watching a movie. Both Eren and Isabel were on either side of Levi's lap._

 _"Hey brats, mind telling me why is it that every time we watch a movie, I'm your favorite seat?" Levi asked the two kids._

 _"Cuz Big Bro is comfortable!"_

 _"And also Levi isn't home all the time so me and Isabel wants to spend with Levi the fullest!"_

 _Levi just rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie._

 _Soon after, Levi heard snores. Both kids were already asleep with the movie still far away from ending. Levi just grabbed the remote and turned the television off. He stood up with both kids in his arms. He first put Isabel in her room and the red auburn haired girl quickly reached for her teddy bear on the bed while eyes still closed. When Levi was sure Isabel was asleep and comfortable, he went to his room and put Eren on his bed. After that, he joined the little brunet and tucked both of them under his thick gray blanket._ _He turned and faced Eren and wrapped his arms around him. He was already used with cuddling Eren to sleep as he does it every night. When he was about to be taken by sleep, Eren mumbled something making his eyes open._

 _"Levi... Don't leave me..." Eren murmured with eyes still closed._

 _What kind of dream is he having?_

 _Levi figured that Eren might have some kind of weird dream yet he still replied back to Eren._ _"Don't worry, kid. I won't leave you." Levi said, muffling the brunet's hair._

 _Eren smiled in his sleep, inching a bit closer to the raven. "I like you..."_ _Levi's eyes widened in shock. He thought for a moment on what he should say back. Then, what he had answered even shocked himself, "I like you too, shitty brat."_

 _Without knowing, he kissed Eren's forehead and drifted to sleep._

 _The next day Levi was awoken by his phone ringing loudly. He cursed under his breath for it was still too early. Sleeping was such a rare occurrence to him for goodness sake! He swore to kill the guy who called him in the morning still without the sun even showing any signs of rays. He tried to ignore the call and continued to sleep. But each passing second, the noise started to hurt more of Levi's eardrums. Levi gave up and decided to answer the call. He got up and reached for his phone, careful not to wake Eren up. He hit 'answer' and brought the phone on his ear, not bothering to look at the caller's name._

 _"This better be fucking important." Levi grumpily hissed, but voice low so the little brunet won't be disturbed by his slumber._

 _"Levi... I need you to listen up." A familiar voice said which Levi quickly recognized who._

 _"Eyebrows, what the fuck do you want?" The raven said._

 _"I have found Eren's mother." The caller declared._

 _Levi quickly stood up and walked out of his room to speak privately. It was not like he hid it as a secret from the sleeping boy. He just really had a bad feeling about this._ _He went and sit at a couch at the living room and said, "Speak."_

 _Erwin, whom Levi likes to call as Eyebrows because of his giant humongous bushy brows, knew about Levi/Eren situation. Erwin is one of lesser than ten people whom Levi classified as 'friends'. He knew about Eren's mother since Levi talked to him about Eren. Levi was quite talkative when he talked about Eren which the raven was unaware._

 _"Actually... I'm not sure if I should speak it to you through the phone." Erwin trailed of._

 _"Shut up and start talking. The weather is dark, windy, and wet today. I don't want to fucking go out with this weather." The raven said looking through the window which he was greeted with a loud thunder together with a flash of lightning under the pouring rain._

 _Erwin sighed, "You really are one stubborn asshole. Fine, but don't blame me if things will get complicated."_

 _"Go ahead." Levi replied._

 _The blond on the other side took a deep breath before talking, "I found Eren's mother."_

 _"Yes, you just fucking told me minutes ago. Anything else you wanna tell that I don't know, perhaps something I still don't fucking know?"_

 _Silence was brought until Erwin finally spoke, "She's gone, Levi."_

 _"What the fuck do you mean that she's gone?" Levi asked even though he already understood._

 _"She's dead."_

 _"The fuck. She can't be dead! How are you so sure?" The raven exclaimed, forgetting that both kids were still asleep._

 _"Levi, I'm a hundred percent sure. The body was found four months ago. But unfortunately, you don't watch news because you're always busy with killing. And every time the news would be on the television, you're always on your 'job'. I only knew today too when I was scrolling on the internet. I was on a business trip four months ago so I only know now."_

 _"How can you be so sure it's her?!" It wasn't like the raven actually cared for the woman. He has no such memories or relationships with her. He could care less if she dies. But of course, what comes into his mind is Eren. Four fucking months of searching for his mother and all those were just so useless! He wondered how Eren would react if he hears the news. He wanted to keep it a secret to the brunet but obviously that won't be a choice. Eren has too know, even if it will make him crumble down and be a crying mess._

 _"I did a research Levi. And eventually found a picture of her family that included Eren." Erwin explained. With that, Levi trusted Erwin. The raven hoped Erwin was just joking but the blond would never joke_.

"How did she die?"

"Car Accident."

 _Levi sighed and sat at the couch, running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe she's fucking dead after all this time..."_

 _"Dead? Who's dead Levi?" The raven quickly looked and saw Eren staring at him._

 _"Eren..." Levi started, not actually sure what to say to the sleepy brunet._

 _Eren had a bad feeling about it when he h_ _eard Levi saying someone was dead. His guts were telling him that he would hear something he doesn't want to. But stubborn little Eren doesn't listen even to himself._

 _"Levi... Who's dead?" Eren asked, walking closer to Levi and sat beside him._

 _The raven remained quiet. He didn't know what to say. Or better yet, he didn't know how to say it to Eren without getting the little brunet hurt._

 _"Who is dead, Levi?" Eren asked once more, now with emphasis._

 _"Eren, promise me not to go wildor breakdown when I say it to you, okay?" Levi faced the brunet._

 _"O-okay..." Eren replied_ , somewhat nervous.

 _Silence filled the room after that. Levi was thinking how he should say the bad news while Eren just waited for the raven to answer. After a long wait, Levi finally spoke up._

 _"Eren... The one who is dead is your mother. She died in a car accident four months ago."_ _Levi said bluntly._

 _Eren stared at the man infront of him. Words couldn't find the way out of his mind. His brain was annalyzing correctly on the data he just received. Slowly, tears ran and streamed down his face_ _as he finally processed what the raven told him._

 _"N-no. You're joking. You're joking, Levi. It's just a joke right? There is no way she is dead. I mean, it's impossible! This is_ _all just a joke. I mean-" Eren nervously rambled with such a shaky voice until Levi cut him off._

 _"You know I won't joke about this, Eren. I know about this from a very reliable source. I can prove it to you through the internet if you want."_

 _Eren_ _just stared aimlessly at the floor with tears silently ran through his face. He made hiccups and slouched down as he felt his heart thightening in his small chest._

 _"N-no... I don't need one. I have already knew way back them but I chose to ignore it... One night, me and Isabel were playing while the TV was on. I heard my mother's name... s-saying that she died through an accident..." The brunet was now crying all his tears out as he said._

 _Levi let Eren cry all the feels he has. He knew how it felt to loose a mother. He knew how it felt to be lost. And he knew how it felt to be alone. Though Eren wasn't alone because he and Isabel were there for him no matter what. A few minutes have passed and thr room was full of Eren's cry. Suddenly, Isabel came into view._

 _"Big bro, why is Eren crying?" She asked, sitting next to Eren very concerned._

 _Levi didn't had the chance to answer as Eren already did it for him._

 _"My mom *hiccup* just died... She *hiccup* had an... a-accident. All those *hiccup* m-months of looking for... her... All of them were *hiccup* worthless..."_

 _"Now Eren, don't think of it that way..." Levi tried to comfort Eren which he really didn't know how._

 _"No!" Eren looked at him furiously. Though he wasn't furious at Levi nor Isabel, he was more furious at himself for believing such intent to see his mother again. He continued, "How could I not think of it that way?! My mom is gone all through those months and I was being so stupid for believing that I can still see her again!"_

 _Without warning, he dashed out of the door running with tears falling countless of time. Levi and Isabel were alarmed and hurried to follow the brunet._

 _"Fuck!" Levi cursed as he followed Eren with Isabel behind him. When they were out and reached the road, they were already too late._

 ** _Eren was already hit by a truck._**

* * *

 _The accident resulted Eren to have an amnesia. Levi blamed himself for the whole thing. If he was able to contol Eren, then maybe that never happened. Although Eren had an amnesia, it seems he still remembered his family except for the whole events when he met Levi and so on. Which Levi was hurt._

 _The hospital they put Eren in was also the same hospital Eren's father worked in. And luckily or unluckily, he was the doctor of Eren. Grisha, Eren's father, thanked Levi and Isabel for taking care of him. He said he would be taking the brunet back kindly. Isabel protested but Levi held her back. They didn't have any rights to stop Eren's father. He was Eren's real family. And Levi didn't even know what label of relationship he and Isabel were in Eren's life. Although Levi did felt a pain in his chest. But he had to ignore it give Eren back to his true family. He asked Grisha to avoid Eren from remembering them. Grisha was confused but the desperate look in Levi's eyes was something he could not question. And so, Eren was brought back to his real family without any memories or whatsoever of being with the Ackerman household._

 _Levi and Isabel felt really depressed. It was like another family member was lost. But for Levi, Eren was more than a family member. He didn't understand how or what he was feeling, but all he knew that somewhere deep inside him, he wanted to see Eren again. Badly._

 _Levi couldn't do anything about it anymore. His heart was tightening and he just didn't know why. He tired reasoning to himself that he just lost a family member but the word 'family' doesn't seem to fit to the way he was feeling. He heaved out a sigh and thought to himself..._

 ** _Hope we meet again, Eren..._**

* * *

 _ **So there you have it my pretty little psychos~! Also, next chapter will finally go back to the present. Yay, finally~!**_

 _ **And IMPORTANT: I'll update mostly on either Saturday, Sunday, and Monday.**_

 _ **But I can't update that frequently anymore cuz my parents are confiscating my phone because of some reasons. So please bare with me guys!**_

 _ **Reviews would be appreciated (*3*)**_


	5. Too Familiar

**_Sorry my lovelies, been a while huh? Well it just happens that my life got even more busy. I got school work to do, I'm part of the SSG OFFICERS for the high school department, and damn I'm in a volleyball club which always ends up with me coming home late and my body feeling so sore. I really wanted to update like really! But at the same time, I didn't get any inspiration to do so. And this chapter is even short compared to my usual ones. But maybe as an apology I could update tomorrow since I'm already working on the next chapter._**

 ** _(*3*)_**

Eren was very confused on why the raven brought him to that unfamiliar room. Why did he let him live? Why did he treat his wound that was created by him? Why did he bring him in such a comfortable room? Wasn't he the one who was about to kill the brunet? But what confused Eren more is that why was that short man seemed so familiar?

Was he a relative? No, their features were just too different. A friend perhaps? Nah, Eren remembers all of his friends. A person from the same college he was in? Probably. His ex-boyfriend? Wait what?

Before Eren could continue his train of thoughts, he was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. It was Levi holding a tray of food with juice on the side.

"Hey brat, you better get some shit down that stomach of yours. You haven't eaten yet." He said while approaching Eren.

"O-okay... Thanks" Eren replied.

Levi handed the tray as Eren took it from his hands. The brunet checked his food and it instantly made his mouth water. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice was just Eren's favorite meal to eat during the morning. Eren wasn't sure if it was just pure coincidence or not on how Levi chose the food to give to him. He preferred to think of it as coincidence so his brain wouldn't burst out suddenly by thinking too much already.

"By the way, I'm here to talk to you about those confusing thoughts you're probably fucking having right now." Levi crossed his arms.

Eren took his fork and used it get a piece of his pancake and put it in his mouth. He just looked at Levi in reply as he was busy eating his food.

Lei just sighed, "You will be staying here until I say so. Got that?"

The brunet choked at his food, utterly shocked.

"W-what?!" He manged to say.

"As I said, you will be fucking staying here until I say so." The raven said bluntly.

"Why?!"

"Just because."

"Fucking hell, give me a good reason why I would agree on staying here." Eren glared.

Levi glared back, "Cuz I actually didn't kill you even though I had to. Also I can kill you right here right now if you want. So either staying here or staying in hell."

The brunet only groaned in response. Eren still couldn't get why Levi was doing this. Of course he wanted to stay instead of dying. But was that really the better choice to choose? He was about to live with the guy who almost killed him for fuck sake!

After thinking about it thoroughly, Eren finally responded, "F-fine. But at least tell me why you're doing this. I mean I was your victim -wait, maybe even now too. You almost killed me so why the hell are you giving me food, letting me stay in this comfortable room, and letting me stay here in this house? Also, if I really stay here, is there any damned rules I have to follow?"

"You'll find out soon enough on why I am doing this. As for the rules, of course there are."

"And what would those might be?"

"Number one, _strictly_ maintain the cleanliness of the house. Help sweep the floor, mop the floor, dusk the cupboards, arrange the stuff that is needed to be arranged, must never wear shoes and such inside the house. Got that, brat?"

"Sooo basically, I'm like a personal maid or something?" Eren's eyes twitched as he didn't like the sound of it. Cleaning was just the thing he actually hated doing the most.

"Yeah, something like that. Two, you must never escape from this house. Once I'll know that you escaped or have any plans on doing it, you're fucking dead. No matter where you hide, I can still find you. Remember that assassination is my speacialty." Levi eyed Eren intensely, making sure he understood.

Eren just gulped, "Y-yes."

"Also one last thing is that, my sister has Lung Cancer on Stage 4 so you better watch your actions before doing them because it might cause conflicts to her condition. You better remember this shit, brat."

The brunet nodded.

"Good. Finish that food and come outside." Levi said before leaving.

Eren sighed. _What has he got his life into?_

After Eren ate, he brought with him his dishes and left the room. As he was out, he saw Levi sitting at a couch watching some random movie. Levi seemed to notice his presence as he turned his face towards him.

"Brat, the sink is right over there. Go wash those dishes." Levi said.

"Wait, I'm washing the dishes?" Eren asked.

Levi looked at him, annoyed.

" _Rule #1._ " was all the raven replied.

The brunet understood and just tried to keep the groan that was about to come out of his mouth. Eren walked towards the sink where the raven pointed earlier and started his work.

After a few minutes, Eren was finally done. He was about to sit down on the couch when Levi said, "Go take a shower. You smell filthy."

This time, Eren couldn't hold back his groan. He stomped his way to the shower which Levi instructed where. Luckily, Levi didn't scold him for his bratty attitude. He was about to reach the bathroom door when he heard someone gasped from behind.

"E-Eren?"

Eren turned around and saw a red auburn haired girl with pigtails. She was slightly thin and a tear was about to crawl out of her eyes as she continuee looking at Eren. She was covering her mouth with her bony hands probably to hold her voice. Eren studied her as she too looked familiar. Eren was about to say something when he was suddenly hugged by the girl.

"Oh my gosh Eren, I miss you!"

The hug was oddly familiar too. It was like he experienced that sweet sensation already before.

"Uhmm, do I know you?" Eren asked, trying his best not to sound rude.

The girl then stopped her embrace and looked at Eren straight at the eyes, slightly shocked and slightly saddened.

"Oh..."

Eren raised an eyebrow at this and the girl seemed to saw this as she said, "Looks like you still don't remember."

"Remember what?" The brunet asked.

The girl took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Nothing. You will find out sooner."

"Why do people keep saying that?" Eren whined.

"Oh? Looks like you talked with Big Bro already?" The girl said.

"Big bro? You mean Levi?" The green-eyed man asked.

"Yep."

"So you're his sister?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god, you look nothing from the way I expected you to be."

The girl only giggled at this.

"I am Isabel Ackerman, Levi's sister. It's nice to see you again, Eren. Hope we can make a new beginning." Isabel held out her hand.

Eren didn't understand the last bit but still shook his hand with Isabel. The red auburn haired girl seemed so happy as her smiles were very visible amd obvious. Then, Eren remembered something.

"Wait, shouldn't you be resting? You have the ummm, cancer, right?" Eren let go first of the handshake.

Isabel just continued her smile, "Don't worry. I still have five months left. And in the third month is when my body will become very weak."

Eren could see the glint of sadness written in her eyes. He couldn't help but feel sad too. He doesn't even know the girl and yet his heart was telling him to be sad for both her and Levi.

"Oh... Must be tough, huh?" Eren said.

"Not really. At least I got to live in this world with Big Bro and also got to meet you." Isabel replied.

"Why me?" The brunet asked.

"As I said, you'll find out soon." Isabel said.

Eren gave her a confusing look. Like what the hell, he was getting more and more confused as the day passed by.

"You should probably get going. Big Bro will get mad at you if you still smell 'filthy'." Isabel giggled and walked her way towards the living room.

Eren was about to open the door to the shower when he heard Isabel said:

"Welcome back, Eren."


	6. Soon

"Eren, sweep the floor."

"Eren, arrange these papers."

"Eren, wipe this mess."

"Eren, put this back."

"Eren, dust the cupboards."

'Ughhhhh! Eren this and Eren that. I'm getting tired!' Eren grumpily thought as he slumped on his bed.

He was cleaning the house for the whole day without rest. And now his body was sore. All he got were demands from the certain raven. Luckily, he had Isabel to at least entertain him by talking about random stuff.

Currently, Levi was out for a mission again. Its been a week since he had to stay there so Eren was quite used to it. The short man mostly gives demands to Eren during the day amd goes out for a mission at night. Eren couldn't get how Levi could possibly sleep - or does he even sleep? Speaking of which, where was the raven's bedroom anyway?

Eren just dismissed the idea and decided to get a drink. He walked out of his bedroom(currently) and headed towards the kitchen.

Living inside the house of the man that almost killed you was very weird. Mostly when you start getting used to it. Eren wanted to just leave and go home but he would never do that. Call him a coward if you want but he would never dare escape. He knew what the raven was capable of doing. He knew what the raven could do to him again. He know how it feels to be almost at the brink of death. How did he even survive? That was still a mystery to him. The short man probably called a doctor or something. Anyway, he just waited patiently for Levi to let him go.

Eren still didn't know why Levi kept him in the house or why he hadn't kill him yet. Eren also still couldn't get why Levi and Isabel were so familiar to him. He knew they were hiding secrets from him and he desperately wanted to know but everytime he asked, they would always seemed to dismiss the topic or say that he will find out soon.

Just how soon was soon?

The brunet just sighed and drank the water in the glass that he was now holding. Just as he was finished, the door opened and revealed a bloody and messy Levi.

"Another kill?" Eren asked, though was slightly uncmfortable of both topic and sight.

"Yeah. One fucking mess. This brat was fast -though I could still catch up- but still fast, and we almost ended up at the police station. Like it was some kind of a plan or something. So I had to capture him with me covering his damn mouth to shut his shits and kill him somewhere safe. Worth the risk though. I got a hundred thousand for it and it will be put in my savings for our fucking debt."

Eren just hummed in response.

"Eren?" Levi called.

"Yeah?"

"Make me a cup of tea. I'll just take a shower."

"Yeah sure." Eren rolled his eyes. He just really wanted to go to sleep but there was no way he would disobey Levi. Not yet anyway. He still couldn't get the courage to even just talk back to the raven.

Levi went to the shower and the brunet started preparing tea(of course he firstly mopped the blood on the floor that was dripping from the raven). While he was doing so, his sleepiness was slowly fading away and he cursed at himself. He just really wanted to sleep but now he couldn't cuz he was now fully awake.

Well damn, maybe he could just watch some movie or something. Besides, the raven did tell him that he could do anything in the house as long as it didn't break the rules.

So the brunet put the tea on the table and headed for the couch and sat down. He turned on the television and some sappy romantic movie came out. It wasn't Eren's taste but maybe it could call sleep for him.

After fifteen minutes, Levi walked out with gray pants and a black fitting t-shirt that hugged his muslces perfectly. His hair was still wet due to shower but still looked so silky and soft. He smelled so fresh like no blood ever touched his milky white skin.

Eren's breath hitched as he saw the sight in front of him. No one could possibly deny it, the man in front of him was way more than being gorgeous. And his heart was beating rapidly as he continued looking at the raven.

Wait what? Why was his heart beating rapidly?!

"Brat, take a picture of me, it'll last longer. That way you could stare at it all day." Levi said as he rolled his eyes while reaching for the tea on the table.

Eren, back from his thoughts, blushed madly and turned his head away to cover his blush, "I... I wasn't staring!"

"Yeah sure, keep saying that to yourself." Levi sat at the couch beside the brunet with his tea in hand.

The raven looked at the television and clicked his tongue, "Tch, this movie is too sappy. Do you seriously like these kinds of movies?"

"For your information, I hate these kinds of movies. It just happens that other channels only have shopping shits during this late midnight, okay?"

"I guess you're right but I still hate this movie."

Even though both hated the movie, they still continued watching it. But of course, complains filled the room.

"What does she mean 'you jump, I jump'? Fucking save yourself for fuck sake!" Levi said.

"The ship is finally sinking! Yeah, I hope Rose and Jack won't survive. The world doesn't need sappy romantic people like them." Eren crossed his arms.

"How the hell did Rose survive? She's been in the water for like hours now!"

"Wait what? Rose was the one narrating? I didn't know that!"

And so on and so forth, they continued bickering until another movie came out. None of them wanted to sleep yet so they continued watching.

At the middle of the movie, Eren found himself getting drowsy and sleepy. He tried holding it back since the movie was interesting. It was about some girl having amnesia and recovering her memories while falling for a man who was actually a part of her past. Eren didn't know why it sparked his interest but one thing he knew is that it was trying to tell him something. Something...

That was it. Eren couldn't hold back anymore. Sleep took over as his eyes closed on its own. And the brunet unconciously rested his head above Levi's shoulder as he drifted to sleep.

Levi's also sleepy eyes slightly widened as he noticed Eren sleeping on his shoulder. The raven's lips tugged upwards, forming a smile. He missed Eren like this. He missed Eren's presence beside him. And he missed sleeping beside Eren.

Yes, he missed Eren so dearly but why was he acting mean towards Eren? Simply because he still blamed himself for what happened in the past. So he didn't want to be so attached with Eren. But then why did he trap the brunet inside the house? Well just because he was scared that the brunet might report him to the police. He wouldn't risk his life for it. He still had Isabel to take care of.

Anyways, Levi also wanted Eren to remember the past by himself. It was nothing but a gamble. If Eren still couldn't remember until ten weeks then he would let him go. He would let Eren go back to his old life but of course he would still make sure that he won't report to the police. Plus, it would give Levi more time to accept the past he made a mistake with.

And a week has passed by and yet still no signs of the brunet remembering the past.

Taking the thoughts away from his head, he enjoyed the soothing presence of Eren beside him who was soundly asleep. He too let sleep take over him, closed his eyes, and slept above Eren's head.

It was the most relaxing sleep Levi had ever since.

 ***TIMESKIP***

Eren felt so warm, safe, and comfortable. He fluttered his eyes open and saw Levi sleeping beside him on the couch. Eren's eyes widened as he noticed the position he was in. The brunet was laying above the raven with his hand on Levi's chest. They looked like a lovey-dovey couple which made Eren flush red.

Eren immediately got up in a rush resulting on hitting Levi's chest with his elbow hard accidentally.

"Fuck!" Levi yelped, "Careful, brat!"

Both of them sat up.

"S-sorry."

"You better be. Why the hell are you hurting me so early in the morning?" Levi groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Then why the hell are you sleeping with me?" Eren retorted and crossed his arms.

"Cuz you fell asleep on my shoulder, idiot."

"I-I what?"

"As I said, you fell asleep on my shoulder. Are you deaf?" Levi said with a scowl on his face.

"W-well you should've just pushed me away!" Eren averted his eyes as he was blushing again. He couldn't believe he just slept with the raven! **(in an innocent way, okay?)**

"Tch, just be thankful I didn't push you away otherwise you would have been sleeping at the floor."

Before Eren could reply, Isabel walked in.

"Big bro, Eren, you guys are sooo noisy! I'm tryna sleep here!" Isabel whined as she rubbed her eyes with one hand with the other holding a teddy bear.

Eren saw the teddy bear and suddenly said, "You still sleep with that teddy bear, huh?"

Levi and Isabel's eyes widened in shock, including Eren.

"Y-you remember?" Isabel said.

"Y-yes. No. I don't know. I just suddenly remembered you sleeping with a teddy bear when you were younger. I-I don't know how it's possible. It just came out of my mouth." Eren replied.

Levi then held Eren's arms with both of his hand and shook him, "What else do you remember?"

"Huh? Well, I don't know. Wait, what's with this whole remember thing? I'm seriously fucking confused!"

Levi let go of his grip and Eren could've sworn he saw a non-visible smile there.

"Soon Eren. You'll know soon." Levi said.

"Just how soon is this soon?!" Eren asked.

"Be patient, brat. You'll eventually know." Levi said and excused himself to talk with Isabel in her room.

Eren heaved out a sigh. He didn't get any of it. He didn't know why the two made the nonesense that came out from him a big deal. Just what was with the 'remember' thing? Did he forget something? Something important? If yes, then what was it?

 ***Author'sNote***

 ** _Yes, the movie they watched was Titanic. Sorry for the fans out there! I just couldn't think of other movies._** **Oh, sorry for adding (*) too. Its just that I'm currently using my phone and it doesn't have the line thingy.**

 ** _Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter~!_**

 ** _(•3•)_**


	7. Confused

**Okay, for Melyway who asked if Eren would ever remember his past with Levi. Then here's my answer. He will darling, he will. Just wait a bit for more chapters and you'll see.** **(*3*)**

 **xXx**

 _"Eren!"_

 _Levi?_

 _"Eren!"_

 _Levi, why are you shouting?_

 _"Eren, stay with me!"_

 _What do you mean, Levi?_

 _"Eren for goodness sake, stay awake!"_

 _I am awake. What's wrong with you?_

 _"Hold on, we'll take you to the hospital!"_

 _"Wahhhhhhhhh!!!"_

 _What do you mean hospital? And why is Isabel crying?_

 _"Ewen! Ewen! P-pleash be o-okay..."_

 _Isabel? Why is your voice so small? Where am I?_

 _"Eren please! Don't fucking die on me!"_

 **xXx**

Eyes opened widely in shock. Eren got up in a rush and thought about his recent dream. He was sweating so much, his heart was beating in such a fast pace, and tears slowly crawled out of the corner of his eyes.

Eren didn't know why he was feeling that way. But there was just something about that dream. Like it really did happen to him before. But what he didn't understand is why was Levi and Isabel in it? And... was he dying in it?

Eren quickly shook his head to get the idea out. He looked at the clock beside him, 3:45 AM. He laid back on his bed and shut his eyes close. He tried to get some sleep. He shifted and turned around his bed just to get some comfortable position but no luck found. He was getting restless.

He groaned and stood up. He walked around towards the living room. He just kept on walking in circles just to ease his heart and mind.

"Why the hell are you still up?" Eren heard Levi said.

The brunet looked and saw Levi leaning on the doorframe of the raven's room.

"Couldn't sleep..." Eren mumbled while stopping his walk.

"Why?"

"Had some uhmmm, weird dream I guess."

"What dream?"

Eren stopped for a moment and looked at Levi in the eyes, "About you and some kid like Isabel calling me out while I seem to be dying..."

"W-what?" Levi said in shock, "What else?"

"And you told me that you'd bring me to the hospital. T-that's all..." The brunet didn't know why his voice was shaking.

Levi frowned and crossed his arms. "Forget about that dream. Go to sleep."

Eren suddenly got annoyed. And once again, he didn't know why.

"Fuck off! I'm so fucking tired of this. I'm here all confused and stuff while you and Isabel keep on hiding things from me. I'm sick of this! I know that you guys know! On why everything seems so familar, about how I just blurt nonesense out, and how I had this dream!" Oh wait, he did know why.

"Eren, shut up and-"

"No, you shut up! I wanna go home, okay? I don't want to stay here anymore! Why can't I just go out? I haven't even stepped out of this house even once!"

"Eren..."

"All I ever did here was clean, clean, and clean! What's the point of me here? To be your fucking personal maid? Screw off! I'd rather die than be stuck here!"

"Eren!"

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why didn't you just-"

And Eren was silenced with a kiss. Pale pink soft lips connected with chapped ones. Eren's eyes remained in shock as the raven kissed him. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity for them.

"There, you finally shut up." The raven opened his room, "We'll talk tomorrow. For now, get some sleep." He said and shut the door leaving Eren stiff.

Eren stood there completely stunned. He was still trying to analyze what the hell just happened a few seconds ago. After a complete five seconds, he finally absorbed the scenario that just happened. It immediately made his face flush red. He ran to his room and closed the door. He sat, leaning on the door, heart beating so fast. This time, his heart was racing for a different reason than when he had his dream. It was because of anticipation and embarrassment. His first kiss was just stolen by the man who almost killed him. Strangely, Eren didn't feel weird about it. More like... he wanted more.

And that thought alone made the brunet's face paint in fifty shades of red.

 **xXx**

Levi covered his mouth with his hand.

 _What the fuck did he just do?_

Thoughts ran through the raven's head. He couldn't believe he just kissed Eren. And he even said they would talk tomorrow. Just what were they gonna talk about? Well, there's only one answer for it; Eren's past.

But Levi wasn't ready yet. He wasn't ready to tell the truth. He wasn't ready to face the truth. He just wanted Eren to remember all of it on his own. But the brunet was now having clues so it wouldn't hurt, right? Probably. Probably not.

Levi sighed and took out his phone. He dialed a number and instantly regretted putting his phone beside his ear.

" _Levi! So rare for you to call me! Did you miss me already?_ " An energetic voice said(more like shouted) loudly that made Levi quickly put the phone away.

"Hanji, I swear your shitty voice is like a fucking megaphone."

" _Ohhh, how sweet~! What's the reason of you calling me, munchkin?_ "

"Just shut up and get Erwin on the phone. I know you stole it from him when you noticed I called." Levi said and heard Erwin chuckled in the background.

" _Aweee, but I wanted to talk to you! Fine..._ " Hanji groaned.

" _Yes Levi? Anything wrong_?" Erwin said through the phone.

"It's about Eren."

" _What about him?_ _Did he escape?"_

"No, something more than that."

 _"What?"_

"He's having clues about his past again. And this time, he's desperate to know about it."

" _My, that is a big problem."_

"What the fuck should I do?"

 _"Wait, I'll be there tomorrow morning. We'll talk about it."_

"Okay, good. Be early, some time when Eren is still asleep. But don't you even dare bring shitty glasses with you." Levi growled.

 _"No can do, munchkin! We'll be there very early!"_ Hanji exclaimed and ended the call, leaving the raven groaning.

In case you guys are wondering, yes, Hanji and Erwin know _all_ about it. Levi tells them everything(actually, the two actually just convince and force the raven to tell when they notice something strange).

The early morning came and Levi received a text from the two saying they were already at the front door. Levi slowly opened the door and tried to walk ever so quietly so that Eren and Isabel wouldn't wake up. He opened the door and revealed a handsome blond and messy ponytail haired brunette. Hanji was first to speak, or shout.

"Levi! Good morning!"

"Shut the fuck up, shitty glasses. The two are still asleep." Levi hissed.

Erwin let out a chuckle and went inside together with the energetic ball of sunshine. They sat at a couch and the raven joined them at the opposite couch.

"Soo... what the fuck should I do?" Levi asked, arms crossed.

"Well, answer this question first Levi. Are you ready?" Erwin said.

The raven paused, thinking, then he finally spoke, "No. I'm not."

"What are you so scared of, Levi?" Hanji asked.

"I... uhmm... I don't know! Maybe I don't want Eren to remember the part where I almost got him killed. Mostly when I almost killed him _again_ and intentonally this time." Levi clenched his fist.

"You knew it was him when you received the request. Then why did you accept?" Hanji said.

"Well, I was fucking debating to myself that time. The money was big that could probably pay my son of a bitch uncle's debt. But I guess I changed my mind just when I already stabbed him. Fuck, I don't know what to do." Levi furrowed his brows, fists still clenched.

"Levi, there's something bothering us for a while now." Erwin said.

"What?"

"Why do you care so much about Eren? Just what exactly do you feel for him?" The blond asked.

The raven was taken aback from the sudden question. Honestly, he too was still asking himself that same question for a long time. Just how did he really feel for Eren? Why did he care?

At first, he thought that he was only feeling sorry because of what happened. He blamed himself so much of what happened. He wanted to apologize but didn't know how. He experienced so many things in just four months with the brunet. He got someone beside him every time he woke up. He got someone to talk to every time Isabel was already asleep since Eren would always wait for him at nghts. And he got someone to be with his sister every time he wasn't there.

But was that really all? He feels like it was something more. Was it because he just missed Eren so much? Those smiles, laughs, giggles, even the pouts and tears. He missed them so much.

"You love him, Levi." Erwin said, pulling Levi out of his thoughts.

"I - what?"

"Oh munchkin! You have someone you love! Well except for Isabel of course but... This is really something new!" Hanji exclaimed.

"The fuck, how can you guys tell that?" Levi narrowed his eyes.

"It's obvious, Levi." Erwin started, "the way you talk about him, the way you look for him, and mostly the way you care for him."

"Well, maybe I just love him as a sibling right? Though that's disgusting." Levi said while making a disgusted look.

"See? You're disgusted by the thought of him being your brother. You love him, Levi. Not the sibling type but the romantic type." Erwin explained.

Silence was drawn as Levi thought about it. Then, the raven finally spoke.

"You know, it's starting to creep me out how you're always fucking right about everything."

"So we were right! Awwww, my munchkin has finally been held captive by the mysterious thing called love! To whoever is up there, Hanji Zoe thanks you for bringing an impossible miracle!" Hanji screeched loudly as Erwin only chuckled.

"Shitty Glasses, shut up."

"We're not done yet, Levi. We still need to dicuss if you're gonna tell him already." The blond said.

"I'm not sure Eyebrows. But if that's what Eren wants, then I guess I'll do it."

"You really love him!" The brunette teased.

"Just shut the fuck up, Shitty Glasses!" The raven said with a tint of red visible on his cheeks.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Erwin asked.

"When Eren wakes up, I guess. I just hope it won't mess the fuck out." Levi replied.

"Tell me what?" Out came Eren's voice.

 _'Great. Just great. What a perfect timing.'_ Levi thought sarcastically, _'This scenario is just way too fucking familiar.'_ **xXx**

 **And boom! There you guys have it~! I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I hope its okay. Let me know your thoughts. Reviews would be appreciated. (*3*)**


End file.
